


Two Adult Women Fuck Up a Place

by DeadHooligan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Playing Tag, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kinda of wholesome if you look at it close enough??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: Lucas and his friends start a game of tag in the Smash Manor, and after one of them tag Bayonetta, shit starts going down. The Smash Manor is now plagued with game of tag. Someone has to finish it at least.





	Two Adult Women Fuck Up a Place

Bayonetta ran into the living room of the Smash Manor swiftly. With how fast she was, no one else who was there were able to quickly look over before she dashed over to Samus who was seated on one of the chairs, reading some book that was laying around and having one of the many Pikachus of the Smas Manor on her lap. Bayonetta extended her hand forward, tapping Samus on the shoulder. Samus flinched, making the Pikachu she had become startled and run off. Samus turned around as Bayonetta chuckled.

"What the hell?" Samus questioned as she threw her book down onto the floor.

"Lucas tagged me, and well, you know the rules. You're it," Bayonetta explained. Before Samus could respond, Bayonetta was already out of the room, running off.

Samus stood up from her chair. She took a deep breath before exclaiming, "Bitch, it's going down!"

"Samus, you're not really going to play some game of tag, right?" Snake asked as he looked up, still seated himself.

"I am a somewhat respectful person here, David. Only a shameful person would ignore a challenge like this. Bayo will eat her words when I fuck her up in this game of tag," Samus responded.

"Oh shit," Zelda commented.

"Oh shit! You go, girl! Fuck up that lesbian up," Peach shouted, excited to see that Samus was taking this game of tag seriously.

"I will, princess," Samus replied before running out of the living room speedily.

Samus ran down the halls of Smash Manor. She looked around for Bayonetta, trying to find where she was. The bounty hunter ran up the stairs; she then saw Bayonetta talking to Rosalina. "Yeah, I got her fucked up. FuCKED UP," Bayonetta told Rosalina. Rosalina looked behind her and saw Samus running toward Bayonetta. "Shit," Rosalina said before teleporting away.

Bayonetta looked behind her and saw Samus running at her at what almost looked like the speed of light. Bayonetta quickly turned her head around and ran off with Samus still behind her. Samus slowly got faster and faster as she broke into a sprint. Bayonetta managed to keep her distance away from the bounty hunter, but it seemed as if she wasn't going to be able to keep it up. Samus's sprint soon got extremely quick. She started to speed up intensely. Then suddenly, Samus jumped up in front of Bayonetta. Before she could stop herself and turn around, Samus tapped Bayonetta.

"Tag, you're it," Samus bluntly spoke.

She ran off, disappearing out of a sight. Bayonetta grunted; she wasn't going to lose to Samus. That was for sure. Bayonetta ran in the direction Samus went. While Samus was quick on her feet for sure, Bayonetta knew how to catch up to her now. Of course, if she ran by any of the kids, she could just tag them and have some free time for herself until one of them found her, but that wasn't fun. 

Bayonetta found herself at the end of a hallway. It was a dead end. Bayonetta groaned, giving a confused look. Samus must have went into another direction of the Smash Manor. Before she could turn around, Bayonetta heard a door slam open. She quickly dispersed into bats. As she expected, the door slam came from Samus who was hiding in one of the rooms for the time being. She formed together once she was in front of Samus, tapping her on the face.

"Now _you're_ it," Bayonetta said, laughing.

"Not anymore," Samus replied, kicking Bayonetta in the face.

"Nope, you keep it," she grunted, kicking Samus back, but only doing it lightly on the face for both of their sakes. Bayonetta dispersed into bats once again, flying off away from Samus.

Samus ran off, chasing after Bayonetta once more as she flew away as a group of bats. Samus sprinted as soon as she was close enough to see her, accelerating as fast as she could in order to catch up with Bayonetta. Despite her quick speed, Bayonetta was too fast for her now. Samus groaned quietly to herself. She needed to slow down Bayonetta somehow. Samus stopped in her tracks as she looked over. On one of the shelves that displayed decoration such as vases of flowers and pictures of whatever Master Hand had, Pikachu sat there, watching.

"Hey, Pikachu, come down. It's safe," Samus whispered. 

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, hopping down into her arms.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask one thing from you, got it?" she questioned.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

"Okay, good," Samus began before pointing to Bayonetta. "Would you be a dear and shock that fuckface for me?" 

Pikachu nodded happily before jumping down from Samus's hands. Samu ran behind Pikachu as he charged forward toward Bayonetta who was now back into her normal state. Pikachu leapt in front of Bayonetta, catching her off guard. Pikachu squeaked as he used thunder on Bayonetta lightly, freezing her in place for a second. Samus smirked as she ran up to Bayonetta, tapping her aggressively.

"Tag, you're it, fool," Samus laughed.

"Hey, that's against the rules, you motherfucking cheater!" Bayonetta shouted.

"Well, it's not anymore," Samus said as she attempted to run off.

"If that's not against the rules, then this isn't also," Bayonetta angrily stated as she used witch time on Samus, holding her place as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Okay, time out! That's actually cheating," Samus yelled, clapping her hands together. 

"No, it wasn't. If you're allowed to get help, then surely I'm allowed to help myself," Bayonetta explained.

"That's not true, because-" Samus went off on an angry rant.

As Samus did, at the end of the hallway, a couple heads poked out. The heads all belonged to Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Villager, and Inkling Boy who all watched as Bayonetta and Samus argued with each other. They giggled and whispered quietly to each other as they kept themselves hidden.

"You really got them riled up over this, Lucas," Toon Link commented as he watched on.

"Eh, it should be fine. It's all fine," Lucas whispered to himself.

"Well, this is fun to watch. I have to admit," Inkling Boy chuckled.

"Yeah! You have anything to say, Villager?" questioned Ness.

Villager looked up at everyone else. He had the same smile he had in his face as he stared at everyone. There was complete silence. After a couple of seconds went by, Villager looked back down, staring back at Bayonetta and Samus arguing about the rules of tag.

"What a guy," Lucas sighed.

"So little words, yet each one has meaning," Ness commented before looking back up.


End file.
